


大娛樂家

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum





	1. Chapter 1

00.

像是做了個可怕的夢被驚醒一樣，林彥俊突然睜開眼睛，引來了化妝師的驚呼「哎喲眼線差點畫歪了！」

 

抱歉地向化妝師笑了笑，林彥俊再次閉上眼睛，嘴上承諾著這次絕對不會再突然掙眼了，乖巧的模樣，讓化妝師也不好意思抱怨。

 

真是一個過於漫長的夢。林彥俊想。

 

「好了，彥俊哥已經可以了。」化妝師輕拍林彥俊的肩膀。

 

好了，要從一個夢躍上另一個夢了。

 

從後台化妝間走到台邊有一段不算短的路程，一路上燈光是偏冷調的白光，為了不讓人出汗而過於低溫的空調，讓本來體溫就比常人低一點的林彥俊忍不住打了個冷顫，卻反而讓他更加清醒。站在台上，帷幕還沒拉起，林彥俊輕輕閉上眼睛。

 

帷幕拉起，燈光亮了，再次張開眼睛，投入角色。

 

在這個舞台上，他是今晚的女王。


	2. 01

01.

唱完最後一個音，台上所有的燈光全部熄滅，台下的觀眾還沒有反應過來。安靜，漆黑，雖然只是短短的幾秒鐘時間，都讓林彥俊被寂寞和空虛淹沒，就好像全世界就只剩他一個人了。

 

觀眾終於意識過來了，滿場的掌聲響起來，林彥俊趁著亮燈前的最後幾秒迅速回到後台。

 

這次的舞台劇對於林彥俊來說是個挑戰，大部份的獨腳戲不說，還要唱歌，而且最難的部份是，他要演繹一個有性別認同障礙的人。整個故事講述林彥俊從小一直認為自己跟別的男孩總有一些些不同，可是卻被軍人家庭教養著要成為頂天立地的男子漢，最後在無意中發現了自己其實認為自己是個女孩子，一直都在自我和滿足他人期望中掙扎，其中經歷了許多衝突，不安、妥協、後悔、絕望、重生，最後在那場被父母安排的婚禮上，穿著潔白的婚紗在眾目睽睽之下走進教堂，一字一句地唱著，象徵解脫和自我認同。角色跨越性別和年齡，而且具有一定的爭議性，原本就是吃力不討好，可是林彥俊這個人在這個圈子裡出了名的倔脾氣，越是難演的角色越是要演，結果在排練前一周就把自己硬生生的瘦成了能塞進普通婚紗的身材。

 

整理好情緒和表情，林彥俊重新回到觀眾的視野，這場是最後一場了，他自己也想不到這樣的舞台劇居然也坐滿了人。在謝幕的時候，他偷偷地瞄了一眼某個座位，空的，心裡頭多多少少滲出了點難過，但在再次直起身子的時候，他又變回了那個俏麗的新娘子。

 

那個在演出之前跟自己要了票的人，果然真的沒有來。

 

從小到大，那個人答應自己的事，還真的一件都沒完成過。林彥俊忍不住在心裡抱怨。可是沒完成又怎樣？說到底自己也不過是那人高中時期的一個玩伴而已，與別人比起來根本沒什麼不一樣，噢不，是根本就是「別人」。

 

雖然劇裡的角色到最後是有勇敢地在別人面前展示自我，但林彥俊在研究劇本的時候就感覺到，這個角色最後雖然展現了自我，但同時也是因為過於把自己最真實的一面血淋淋地在外人面前展露而充滿著不安和恐懼。

 

劇裡主角的母親在最後協迫她結婚的時候說的那番話一直縈繞在他耳邊，揮之不去。

 

「你以為你忠於自我就可以得到別人的認同和接納了嗎？你以為你不管不顧不聽不看別人的指指點點就等於不會被別人影響嗎？人活著是不可以離開別人的，聽媽媽的話，不要再想什麼有的沒有的，你是男孩子，你就應該要像個男孩子一樣，有好的工作，找個好女孩結婚生子，這才是你應該要做的事。」

 

主角這樣突然地穿著女裝出現在人前，真的只是想要解脫和自我認同嗎？真的不是因為堵氣和衝動嗎？真的不會後悔嗎？

 

如果是他的話，他一定會立刻就後悔了。林彥俊想。「所以說有些秘密還是要好好地藏在心裡才好。」

 

「你想藏什麼秘密啊？我好想知道。」

 

身後傳來了讓人非常驚訝的聲音，林彥俊呆住了，在一剎那間甚至以為是幻聽，回過頭，在冷調的燈光下，把那人襯得過於不真實。

 

「幹嘛這麼驚訝啊？我跟你要的票啊！」看到林彥俊驚訝得嘴巴都合不上了，那人笑了，「喂喂喂！你不會是以為我不來了吧？我都看完整場了耶！你這樣很過份，就很bad。」

 

回過神來，林彥俊迅速整理表情，「你太子爺貴人多忘事，什麼時候記起過我這種小人物的事啊，驚訝很正常吧？」

 

「什麼嘛。」那人不滿地嘟起嘴，「這是彥俊第一次演跨性別的角色耶，我當然要來見證啊，彥俊的每一個第一次我都要擁有。」

 

習慣了對方的嘴炮，林彥俊也沒把他的話放心上，慢吞吞地就著鏡子給自己卸妝，「真是不好意思喔，在你之前，除了正在美國巡迴的子異和在日本的小鬼回不來之外，其他人都來看過了，」頓了頓，瞄了眼鏡子反光裡的男人，「蔡徐坤、陳立農、Justin、朱正廷和尤長靖都分別在前三場時來過了，坤坤還來了兩次。」

 

聽到這樣的話，那人臉都垮了，嘟著嘴不說話，林彥俊看他滿臉寫著「快哄我」三個字，笑了起來，「好啦好啦，演跨性別角色的第一次，從現在開始只屬於范丞丞范大爺的，這下行了吧？快過來幫我卸妝，我餓了。」

 

「喂喂喂大爺我丟掉跟美女吃飯的機會過來，不是為了給你卸妝的啊……」嘴上雖然說著抱怨的話，但手上的動作卻是特別的輕柔，像是怕把這張十年如一日的好看臉龐弄傷似的，「欸，你不是都不肯好好卸妝的嗎？怎麼今天這麼乖？」

 

林彥俊睜開一隻眼瞄了他，「年紀大了，不好好保養也不行了，現在年輕好看的小鮮肉到處都是，站在他們旁邊至少不能太顯老吧。而且這是女妝，我頂著個女妝跟太子爺出門，你等下又要上熱搜了是不是？」

 

范丞丞聽後也不反駁，繼續輕輕地給林彥俊擦拭著臉上的妝，「你知道嗎？剛剛我進來前啊，遇到了幾個劇評人，他們都說『林彥俊這次絕了，可是還是差一點。』欸欸欸我沒講完你別動，」范丞丞按住了想要起身的林彥俊，「你自己也知道，這樣的題材，是不可能提名什麼獎項的，更何況要得獎，說不定過個幾天，這劇的討論度就會被捱下去。」這時，范丞丞停下了手上的動作，和林彥俊四目相對，「但是啊，彥俊的演技是得到認同的，不論演男角還是女角都得心應手，剛剛我還看到很多人都被彥俊弄哭了呢。」

 

林彥俊看著范丞丞的眼睛，這雙眼還是跟小時候一樣，充滿自信，充滿吸引力，感覺一直看著的話，真的會把人的靈魂給吸進去。想要說些什麼緩解這一剎那的曖昧氣氛，范丞丞抬起手，大手輕輕地蓋住了林彥俊的大眼睛，「彥俊演得真的很好，真的是天生就屬於舞台的。可是啊，明明彥俊演得這麼好，我也不想讓你再演這樣的角色了。太苦了，看著他哭，讓我也心疼了起來。」

 

「走吧，吃飯吧，剛剛朱正廷打來說大家要給你慶功。」

 

走吧，秘密還是要好好藏在心裡，所有的事才能維持原狀。

 

看著范丞丞的背影，他輕輕地拍了拍自己的臉頰，讓自己清醒一點。


	3. 02

02 

 

暗戀的人為什麼總像瞎了眼一樣呢？

 

范丞丞開車把人送來了之後，就被一通電話叫走了，臨走前說︰「你們給我留一點，我等下就會回來。」留下的不太瀟灑的背影。林彥俊當時就在他隔壁，隱約聽到了電話的另一邊傳來了非常高頻的女聲，立刻心領神會地推了他一把，「滾吧你。」 

 

坐在火鍋店，眼前的火鍋不停地冒著煙，雖然很熱鬧，可是卻讓林彥俊有種不真實感，或者說這種不真實感一直從舞台劇結束後一直延續了下來。 

 

「發什麼呆啊？好吃的都快要被尤長胖吃完了口喔。」陳立農拿了兩瓶草莓牛奶，看了看鍋裡的食物，擰開其中一瓶牛奶插上吸管就走掉了。林彥俊被他的舉動搞得莫名其妙，但剛剛結束了精神高度集中的工作，放鬆下來，饑餓和疲倦的感覺席捲而來，很餓又不想抬起手夾菜，只好張嘴把吸管含在嘴裡，緩緩地邊喝著邊發呆。 

 

陳立農回來，看到他喝著自己的牛奶也不惱，放下手上裝得滿滿的盤子，「好不容易不用控制身材了，怎麼還吃草啊？」說著往鍋裡放了些肉，順手還把鍋底的菜翻出來，把肉蓋住。 

 

林彥俊不回應也不反駁，繼續眨巴著大眼睛盯著陳立農看，含著吸管想了想，「我想吃肉丸。」 

 

「你先吃兩口飯。」認命地再往鍋裡放肉丸。 

 

「嘩！你們兩個躲在這裡開小灶嗎！」人未到聲先到，嗓門大的歌手大人尤長靖擠了過來，看到鍋子裡一片綠油油，「噁！林彥俊你好誇張！到火鍋店還吃草！」皺著臉跑開，還不忘大肆宣傳林彥俊想要變成牛一直吃草。 

 

目送走了尤長靖，確定他不會再回來之後，回頭就看到林彥俊含著吸管嘴角帶笑地看著他，「發春嗎你？笑得這麼yin盪。」伸手按住他上揚的嘴角。

 

「什麼啦！」揮了揮手，把陳立農的手揮開，「雖然你已經沒在當偶像，可是這種字眼從陳導口中講出來，不會怪怪的嗎？」抬抬下巴，指示陳立農給他夾菜。

 

「你可以再懶一點啊。」嘴上雖然嫌棄，但手上的動作還是很利落的。

 

吃著吃著，林彥俊又若有所思地看著陳立農，不動了。陳立農被那雙大眼盯得背脊發涼，他才帶著些許的羨慕語氣說︰「你真的很了解尤長靖啊，連他的行為模式都摸得一清二楚。可惜了，為什麼你這麼喜歡他，他卻沒發現呢？」

 

陳立農感覺有一口血哽住了喉嚨，一時間無法開口。

 

眼前的人表情驟變，林彥俊也知道自己說錯話，連忙又是夾菜又是端奶的服侍他，「不是啦，我們農農這麼好，喜歡的人都一定會喜歡他的！可能只是一時間瞎了眼才會沒發現而已……」手忙腳亂又笨拙地安慰。

 

「這麼好看的眼睛，應該不是眼瞎，但肯定是眼神不好。」陳立農看著林彥俊的大眼睛，忍不住笑了。

 

「哈？」聽得不是很清楚。


	4. 03

03

 

結果到最後，范丞丞都沒有回來。

 

「范丞丞呢？不是說會回來嗎？」眾人的老大蔡徐坤環視四周，數了數人頭，還少了一個。

 

朱正廷笑了，「老大你還不了解他嗎？這個時間被叫走，肯定是佳人有約啊，美女在懷，還怎麼可能會再回來？」剛好這時手機來了訊息，「好了，今晚太子爺請客喔。」舉起電話揚了揚，「他說走不開回不來了，所以今晚請客，特別要求要拍下彥俊大口吃肉的畫面，有圖才打錢。」說著不懷好意地看向林彥俊，「為了大伙你是不是得表示表示？」

 

林彥俊翻了個大白眼，心想說你們幾個又不是付不起錢，結果就被陳立農塞了一口肉。

 

既然有了金主爸爸，幾個人更加放開了吃喝，Justin捧著酒瓶溜到了林彥俊旁邊，「彥俊老師，來一杯吧。」說著想要學陳立農的方式往林彥俊嘴裡灌酒。

 

「好了Justin，我最近胃不好，還是不喝了啦。」輕輕地抿了一口，一手抵住酒杯，另一手撫上腹部，示意著自己胃不太舒服。

 

看到他滿身表示著拒絕，識時務的Justin也不為難他，轉而把目標放在了一旁的陳立農身上，「你總該沒胃不好了吧？」

 

認命地拿起酒杯，沒想到卻被林彥俊擋了下了，「他不行喔，他醉了等下誰載我和尤長靖回去？我今天可沒開車過來。」林彥俊摸了摸Justin的腦袋，安撫到，「你去找正廷喝啦，坤坤載你們，他可以喝。喝高了說不定在這裡跳舞喔。」

 

Justin看他一眼，又看了看陳立農，不滿地嘟起嘴，「哼！知道你們兩個夫唱夫隨、一唱一和、琴瑟和諧了啦！」跑掉了。

 

「忽然地中文變這麼好啊？」  
「……你胃又不舒服嗎？要不要吃點藥？」  
「沒事，唬他的呢。」  
「那喝點酒可以放鬆心情啊。」  
「喝了酒太放鬆也是不行的啊。」

 

一個夾菜一個吃，沒有多餘的話，也沒有互動。

 

「好了，你可以說了。」林彥俊終於嚥下最後一口，抓起原本放在陳立農面前的草莓牛奶，擰開，喝下，一氣呵成。面對陳立農疑惑的眼神，林彥俊再喝了口奶，「你沒事坐我旁邊一整個晚上，又不去給尤長靖獻殷勤，不就是有事找我聊嗎？」一副什麼都知道的樣子。

 

陳立農看他自信滿滿的樣子，也不打算否定他，嘆了口氣，從背包裡掏出平板電腦遞了過去，「剛剛收到兩部戲的大綱，你幫我看一下喜歡哪一部。」

 

接過平板，「只有大綱喔？」打開，「我們農農這麼相信彥俊哥哥嗎？」開始看了起來。

 

「主要是看你喜歡哪一部，那我就不挑那一部。」接收到林彥俊被媒體一致認同的殺人目光後，陳立農笑了，「畢竟你喜歡的是那種又文藝、又冷門，而且重點還不賣座的劇本，作為第一次投資的作品，我還是想要保險一點。」

 

「投資？你不是當導演嗎？怎麼忽然開始投資了？」林彥俊瞬間抓住了陳立農話中的重點，自動屏蔽掉他對自己的吐槽。

 

他們這個不小的小團體是高中時期就認識的，當時蔡徐坤、朱正廷、林彥俊、王子異和尤長靖讀一間學校，Justin、范丞丞和小鬼讀另一間學校，兩所學校只隔了一條街，放學時混的場所重疊，再加上Justin是朱正廷表弟，八個人就熟絡了起來，常常一起玩，到了高一下學期陳立農從別的地方搬來這個小鎮，轉進了跟蔡徐坤他們同校，在學生會蔡會長的照顧下，也加入了他們，把這個八人的小團體擴充成了九人團，最後甚至還一起考上了同一所演藝院校，只是讀不同的專業。

 

蔡徐坤本來就很有音樂才華，還沒畢業就已經發行過很賣的專輯，現在已經是非常厲害的音樂製作人；王子異和小鬼專注rap，兩個人只要一發片就會被媒體拿出來做比較；尤長靖則是情歌小王子，拿過最佳男歌手，跟前面幾個人基本上曲風不太一致；范丞丞、Justin和朱正廷，三個人組了個團體出道，唱歌、演戲和主持樣樣都碰一下，一直維持著非常高的人氣；陳立農早年被星探相中，剛上大學的時候就以校園偶像出道，後來轉型當演員，演戲演到最紅的時候忽然宣佈不再演戲了，改往導演的路走，得了幾個大獎也洗脫了花瓶偶像的標籤。

 

而林彥俊，每當有人提起「林彥俊」這三個字的時候，後面都會跟著「實力派演員」、「很佛」、「明明可以靠臉」這幾個標籤，很挑劇本也只挑自己喜歡的演，結果口碑一直很參差，喜歡的人很愛，不喜歡的人總批評太冷門太文藝他這個人太孤芳自賞，最終使得他的演技一直得不到好好的展示。但他也不惱也不急，死心眼的只走自己想走的路。

 

「你這是什麼臉？不是我自己一個人的啦，之前跟睿文合作開了家公司…欸不是，之前新聞那麼大你沒留意？」陳立農對林彥俊的反應感到非常不可思異，托那位家裡有礦的童年玩伴的福，他一夜之間成為了城中最炙手可熱的鑽石王老五之一。「算了，反正你先看看喜歡哪一部。」

 

林彥俊沒理他，看著手中的平板。兩個故事，一個是天才編劇的傳記，另一個是非常俗套的愛情大片，林彥俊抬起頭瞪了陳立農一眼，陳立農擺擺手讓他認真讀一下。

 

愛情大片，整個故事很簡單，也就是男女主相愛的故事，中間穿插了男二作為女主的青梅竹馬，看著男女主談戀愛，接受不了事實而走火入魔，最後男二被男女主的真愛所感動最後成人之美死了，而男女主也開始過起了幸福快樂的日子。

 

「等一下，男二就這樣死了？這麼隨便？女主不是男二的青梅竹馬嗎？竹馬死了還能開心地過幸福快樂的日子？」林彥俊實在是忍不住吐槽，白眼也快翻到後腦勺了。

 

「這種故事才賣，我媽最愛。」陳立農表示他也很無耐。

 

天才編劇的傳記故事相對來說就有趣多了，出生於富裕優渥的家庭，受良好的教育，卻是個世人難懂的怪咖，可能天才和神經病真的只是一線之差，天才編劇最終落寞的過完了他傳奇的一生。

 

林彥俊看完大綱，默默地打開手機搜索，「果然。」把手機丟到他面前，搜索畫面出現的是「江睿清」三個字，「你知道這個故事已經被拍過電影、電視劇和舞台劇了嗎？你知道無論是電影還是舞台劇，這個故事得過多少獎嗎？如果要翻拍的話，要頂住的不僅僅是票房壓力，還有翻拍的輿論嗎？」

 

「那你喜歡嗎？」陳立農沒有正面回答他的問題，只是反問了一句。

 

怎麼會不喜歡呢？天才劇作家，前半生恃才傲物，後半生因為不願意妥協而跟不上時代的進步，看上去是瘋瘋癲癲，卻是處處透露著「眾人皆醉我獨醒」的傲氣，最後落泊終老。恃才傲物，孤芳自賞，不願妥協，不正是自己在別人眼裡的樣子嗎？而且論演繹，這個故事是從江睿清青少年時期開始，直到老年死去，必然是從光鮮亮麗的富二代到流落街頭，從天才到瘋狂。

 

再一次看向陳立農的時候，堅定的眼神接觸到了對方自信的神情，林彥俊開口︰「我要演。」


	5. 04

04

對一個人的感情可以量化計算嗎？

 

聚會結束之後，本來就是大忙人的眾人立刻回歸自己的工作之中，除了林彥俊剛剛完成了舞台劇正在調整狀態。

 

確實，《江睿清》是陳立農的戲，也確定主角鬼才編劇江睿清會由林彥俊來演，不過根據陳立農的說法是，這戲仍在籌備當中，「早就知道你會講這句。但距離開拍還有很長時間，你能等嗎？」這是陳立農當天跟他講的話，他也忘了自己最後怎麼回應，反正結果就是陳立農讓他先重新調整狀態，把自己完完整整地從舞台劇的角色抽離出來。

 

作為一個專業的演員，林彥俊當知了解抽離角色的重要性，所以也開始了很放任自己好好生活，也接了部容易上手很多的戲，讓自己好好放鬆。

 

臨進組前一周，王子異和小鬼也回來了，范丞丞為了補償上次沒吃成的遺憾，硬是把九人小團體揪了出來，在老大蔡徐坤家裡開小派對。當初蔡徐坤在買房子的時候特地選了空間大的、地點方便一群人聚會的地方，每個人手上都有把鑰匙，幾乎可以說是可以自出自入的狀態。

 

「你確定要演這部戲喔？」陳立農拿了瓶草莓牛奶坐到了林彥俊旁邊。

 

林彥俊一個順手就把對方的牛奶搶了過來，「下個星期就進組了，你在開玩笑嗎？」喝了口，「不是你說要好好調整的嗎？」

 

「那你知道這戲為什麼會忽然掉你頭上嗎？」陳立農伸長手把牛奶搶了回來。這戲在開拍前兩周出了狀況，原定的男主角因故無法參與拍攝，最後導演在幕後投資人的推荐下，找到了剛好有空檔的林彥俊。「你知道這戲的女主角是誰嗎？」

 

這次林彥俊沒有把牛奶搶回來，看著他有點嚴肅的臉覺得好笑，就忍不住笑了。「跟范丞丞的新女友演對手戲，真的沒問題嗎？」陳立農問。

 

「演戲嘛，跟誰演不都一樣。」林彥俊若有所思。

 

這時候，聚會的發起人范丞丞不樂意了，好不容易叫出來的人，居然自己躲一邊聊天，拿了酒又從尤長靖手裡搶來了零食，硬是擠到了兩個人中間，「喂！你們怎麼可以自己躲起來呢？大爺我今天揪團就是要吃好喝好，你們兩個躲在一邊喝牛奶像話嗎？」

 

被他這樣一鬧，所有人都圍了過來，Justin帶頭起哄︰「對啊！上次火鍋彥俊老師和農農已經沒喝了，今天別想躲。」說著各把酒塞在兩人手上，「今天這裡是我們太子爺揪的，喝多少就代表對我們太子爺的感情有多深！來，」灌了一大口酒，「Justin對范丞丞的感情大概就這麼多！」

 

范丞丞看到他這樣的調侃想打他。他看看手中的酒，又看看一臉不情願的林彥俊，心中莫名的升起一把火，「好啊，我對彥俊的感情大概就是這麼多。」一口悶，罷了還把酒瓶翻倒，示意已經全部喝完。

 

所有人都看向林彥俊，林彥俊露出苦惱的表情，看看范丞丞，又看看酒瓶，「其實我對丞丞沒什麼感情我就不喝了。」傻笑著放下酒瓶。

 

所有人都是一起長的的伙伴，大家都知道林彥俊是硬脾氣，沒有人可以逼他做任何事，也就只好放棄轉身回到原來的位置繼續打鬧，范丞丞看了他一眼，也沒在追究。

 

聚會沒多久也就散了，陳立農以研究劇本的名義拉著林彥俊回了家。

 

好不容易回到了陳立農家，林彥俊用力地把自己往沙發上塞，面無表情地打開電視，讓原本冷清的房子一下子吵鬧了起來。陳立農默默地坐到了他的身邊，伸手把他的背包拿了過來，從包裡掏出了一瓶酒。

 

「你這樣有意思嗎？」陳立農的語氣聽起來有點生氣。

 

林彥俊無視他的問題，把酒瓶搶了回來，打開，仰起頭就喝。

 

見他沒有回應，陳立農也不再想理他，丟下他逕自去浴室洗澡。

 

對他的感情？一瓶酒怎麼夠啊。

林彥俊看著關上的浴室門，在酒氣上頭前想。


	6. 05

05 

 

當陳立農從浴室出來看到客廳的情況時，有種想要一巴掌把林彥俊打暈的想法浮現在腦海中。 

 

只見已經喝醉了的林彥俊一邊拉扯著衣服喊熱，一邊咬著沙發上的抱枕磨牙，看到陳立農穿著浴袍出來後，又指著陳立農開始傻笑。 

 

陳立農無奈地摸摸額頭，認命地走過去把人扛起想要丟進浴室讓他自生自滅，沒想到醉了的林彥俊居然還有戰鬥力，推開陳立農自己坐在地上，三兩下把上衣都脫光了，手開始往下，放在了皮帶扣上就沒有了動作，抬起頭仰視著陳立農傻笑。

 

沒辦法，只好蹲下身來，與他平視，「你到底要不要洗澡？」

 

「洗澡？」林彥俊歪著腦袋，似乎在思考著對方講的話，「洗澡，不要。」甩頭拒絕。

 

喝醉了的林彥俊有幾個壞習慣，首先是平日裡的洗澡狂魔會變得非常不願意碰水，像是水會要了他的命一樣，其次是智商剩三歲，一個勁兒地撒嬌，醒來還要不承認，再來是異常地喜歡身體接觸，誰在他旁邊就要抱著誰，就像要通過接觸來獲得安全感一樣。多年的老友，陳立農當然了解他的情況，摸摸他的腦袋，安撫地說︰「乖啦，先洗澡，洗完澡出來給你喝水水喔。」水水是什麼鬼……陳立農忍不住在心裡吐槽自己。

 

被摸了腦袋的林彥俊很開心，仰起頭瞇著眼睛示意陳立農繼續摸，「不要洗澡。」

 

還嘟嘴，真應該拍下來，讓你清醒後臉往哪兒擺。陳立農也不想跟他繼續拉扯下去，一把把他抱起來，像扛米袋一樣把他扛著就往浴室走，兩三下就扒光了他的衣服，擰開水往他身上噴，噴夠了、洗乾淨了，便把人丟進裝滿水的浴缸裡泡著，自己則是轉身離開，拿著乾淨的衣服回來。

 

「陳立農，討厭。」當陳立農回來的時候，林彥俊正把半張臉藏在水下。

 

陳立農其實整晚心情都不大好，被他這樣一折騰便更沒有耐性，「是是是，林彥俊討厭陳立農。」

 

「才不是！林彥俊最喜歡陳立農！」聽到陳立農的話，林彥俊立刻反駁。

 

「屁啦，林彥俊最喜歡的是范丞丞。」

 

「林彥俊不喜歡范丞丞。」說著不知道是睏了還是想要逃避，眼睛慢慢地閉上，頭無力地準備沉入水裡。陳立農眼明手快地托住他的下巴，手順勢卡在他的腋下，把人架了起來。

 

迷迷糊糊的林彥俊被抱回了陳立農的床上，朦朧間感覺有人把他擦頭髮和換衣服，意識雖然不清，但在溫暖和熟悉的氣味下，慢慢地進入了夢鄉。看著他的睡臉，眉頭依然是皺著的，陳立農輕輕地撫平，忍不住親了口他的額頭。

 

「林彥俊不喜歡范丞丞，但林彥俊愛范丞丞。」

 

======

 

「所以說，你就是那個幕後投資人囉？」剛剛進組沒多久林彥俊就發現了自己似乎是被特別照顧了，而且這種照顧還完完全全地貼合了他那些古怪的癖好和生活習性，不喜歡跟人接觸、而且揣摩角色一般都喜歡自我隔離的林彥俊，被單獨安排在另一家飯店，免卻了跟其他演員和工作人員碰面的機會，但也少不免地被一些跟他不太熟的人認為是耍大牌。能夠如此了解他個性的人，除了多年老友，也想不出能有誰了。

 

「你能好好入戲，能把戲拍好，我就自然能賺錢。目前呢，你就是我的金雞母，等著你給我下金蛋呢。」陳立農對著電話輕笑，「聽說你經紀人出車禍了？」

 

林彥俊無奈地把手中的劇本翻了翻，「這你都知道？」

 

「我有什麼事是不知道的？下午有個人過去你那邊，讓他跟著你吧。」

 

「不要，又搞特別，等下又要被人講。」

 

「你會怕被講嗎？」

 

怕是不怕啦，可是這個人也太嚇人了。林彥俊看著眼前的男孩有點傻眼。

 

男孩穿著一件亮黃色的T恤和深藍色的牛仔褲，外面套著件明顯過大的灰色西裝外套，瓜皮頭配上圓圓的大眼睛，長睫毛再加上小酒窩，把娃娃臉襯的異常可愛，要不是林彥俊知道眼前的人的真實年齡，說他是個普通的大學生應該也沒有人會不相信。除了身高差一截以外，跟當年剛出道的陳立農幾乎一模一樣。

 

「怎麼是你？」林彥俊忍不住驚訝，因為眼前這個男孩就是日前讓陳立農一夜之間就成了城中最熱鑽石王老五的人，陳立農新公司的合伙人，也是陳立農從小一起長大的童年玩伴 – 陽睿文。

 

「他說你的經紀人出車禍現在住院了嘛，」看到林彥俊挑眉表示不信任後，陽睿文立刻露出最無辜的笑容，挽著他的手臂搖啊搖的，雖然年紀不小了還撒嬌感覺是有點丟臉，但仗著自己十年如一日的娃娃臉，加上本來年紀就比較小，還有對林彥俊的熟識，他清楚知道這樣撒嬌對他是最有用的，畢竟自己跟那個人剛出道最可愛的時候很相似，「我就是想要體驗一下你們的生活啊！好想要知道你們工作的情況啊！你也知道我根本沒過過像正常人的生活嘛。」腦袋幾乎要埋到林彥俊的胸口上了。

 

林彥俊雖然是有名的「冷彥俊」，但熟人都知道，他對可愛的東西是沒轍的，「你就不怕出什麼事？陳立農就由著你亂來？」

 

聽到這樣的語氣，陽睿文知道他已經軟化，開始接受讓他來充當助理了，「不怕啊，反正又沒多少人見過我，沒有人知道陽睿文長什麼樣子的，我不說他不說你不說，誰知道我是誰？哥你就像以前一樣叫我小五不就行了。而且啊，現在我跟他合伙開公司，我總得知道你們演員啊、藝人啊、明星啊是怎麼工作的嘛。」

 

總之，林彥俊事後絕不承認是因為陽睿文太可愛了。

 

陽睿文來當助理確實幫了林彥俊不少，至少長相可愛幼齒性格又平易近人，在跟劇組人員溝通上比起他的硬脾氣和不夠圓滑實在是討人喜歡多了。

 

「不是說彥俊學長的經紀人來不了的嗎？怎麼忽然蹦出一個小可愛來？」同劇的女配是已經出道有些日子的演員，是林彥俊他們一伙人的同校學妹，入學時剛好遇上他們大四。

 

「說不定又是那個幕後投資人的特殊福利吧。」女主張盼盼看向林彥俊的方向，露出不屑的笑容。

 

「你不要這樣啦，昨天彥俊學長都為了你跑了幾十次了。」女配笑得有點尷尬，立刻安撫她，畢竟同在一個劇組抬頭不見低頭見的，關係太差傳出去也不好。

 

「又不關我的事，NG我也不想啊，」張盼盼想了想接下來的對手戲，是女主發現男主騙了她而在咖啡廳裡潑他水的戲碼，「等下就要讓人知道，搞特殊的人有多不受人待見。」

 

「你最好還是不要做得太明顯，畢業彥俊學長跟你男朋友關係很好，如果你們鬧僵了，也不太好。」女配想想已經拉不住她了，只好盡量勸勸，要是真出了問題，自己也可以不被拖下水。

 

「他們要是關係好，丞丞會不提前跟我說嗎？」張盼盼打死也不相信，畢竟進組前跟范丞丞說這戲男主換成林彥俊的時候，范丞丞一句話也沒說。

 

女配聽到場務喊她去準備了，只好拍拍女主的肩膀，「反正你自己要想一下啦。」

 

結果下午的時候，陽睿文目瞪口呆地看著女主狠狠地潑了林彥俊整整二十杯水，把所有連戲的戲服都淋到濕透了，最後一杯水淋過去時，甚至因為太用力把杯子也甩了出去，直接敲到了林彥俊的額頭上，紅了一塊，氣得導演只好喊停明天再拍。

 

聽到導演喊卡，陽睿文二話不說抱著毛巾就衝了過去，秋天的山上氣溫比平地再涼幾分，一直濕漉漉的被風一吹很容易病，在陽睿文的記憶中，林彥俊是很容易感冒的人。「要不是你剛剛要我不要衝出來，我一定打了那女的一巴掌了。」淋到了二十杯，再傻也知道是故意的，更何況陽睿文全程站在導演旁邊，聽到了導演最後忍不住的碎碎念︰「做人這麼不懂得適可而止，要不是她是范丞丞的女朋友……」

 

林彥俊邊擦著頭髮邊笑，「你要學著當助理，第一件事就是要學會不要衝動。」看到陽睿文仍然一臉憤憤不平，伸手摸了摸他的頭。

 

本來以為已經沒什麼事了，第二天卻迎來了范丞丞范少爺的大駕。


	7. 08

08

慢慢地，陳立農感覺到懷裡的林彥俊漸漸放鬆了下來，雖然神智不清，但林彥俊的眉頭仍然皺得死緊。他低頭湊到了林彥俊耳邊，說︰「沒事的，放心好了，把一切都交給我，有我在。」

 

把林彥俊抱在懷裡，確保每一寸肌膚都被包裹好，陳立農站起身，掃視了全部人，最後把視線定格在閻峰上︰「閻老闆，沒別的事的話，我們先走了。」

 

跟在陳立農身邊的陽睿文意味深長地看了張盼盼一眼，也跟著陳立農離開。

 

「閻哥，就這樣讓他們走嗎？」

 

「你白癡嗎？陳立農旁邊那個小子是陽老五！陽老爺子的心肝寶貝，他們倆前陣子才結的盟，現在得罪他就等於得罪整個陽家。而且你沒聽到他剛剛叫人在外面等著嗎？」閻峰一巴掌拍到了白皓身上，回想起剛剛的情境還是有點心有餘悸。

 

*** ***

 

正當人把林彥俊壓制好的時候，忽然門被敲響了，所有人一愣，誰這麼大膽打擾他們呢？手下得到指示後，準備打開門把不識相的人打一頓，「誰呀！」沒想到門鎖才剛打開，手下就被一腳踹翻在地，推門而入的是個笑得很純真的少年。

 

「哎喲好兇喔，我好害怕呀。」嘴上說著害怕，可是臉上還是還是掛著甜美的笑容。「盼盼姐姐？！丞丞哥不是說你不舒服嗎？你怎麼會在這裡？」

 

張盼盼看到陽睿文有點尷尬，可是一想到自己有閻峰撐腰，底氣又足了，正想要發作，又一個高大的男人從門外走了進來。進門的陳立農瞇起眼看向拉扯林彥俊衣服的人，張盼盼忽然覺得有點發毛，在她的印象裡，陳立農總是笑瞇瞇的，從來沒有像現在這樣渾身上下都散發著殺氣。

 

「好久不見啊閻老闆，沒想到會在這樣的場合見上一面呢。上次應該是在我跟睿文的公司開幕酒會上見的吧？」陳立農走向林彥俊，邊說邊脫下自己的西裝外套，蓋在了林彥俊的身上。「我們彥俊看起來跟閻定老闆聊得很開心呢，不過我們有事要找他，現在可以帶走了嗎？」

 

站在一邊等著的陽睿文見幾人遲遲沒有動作，不耐煩地說︰「好了沒？哥在外面等著啊。」

 

閻峰盯著陳立農看了良久，不說話，只是擺撼手示意他們離開。

 

*** ***

沒想到是陽家啊。閻峰看著離開的背影想。

 

*** ***

 

陽睿文把人送到陳立農家樓下就走了，陳立農只好自己一個人把人弄進屋。「他們給你吃了什麼啊？」陳立農摟抱著林彥俊開門，感覺手下貼著的皮膚熱得燙人，「不會是！」

 

「你都猜到了還問什麼……」林彥俊勉強撐住牆，喘息著努力聚集精神看他，「陳立農，我想沖一下水……」

 

陳立農回身關上門。鬆開手讓林彥俊靠在牆邊，臉色難看地在床頭櫃旁邊翻找藥：「你是不是瘋了？明知道是有問題的還吃！」

 

「別罵我了，不喝的話，」林彥俊虛弱地接過陳立農遞過來的溫水緩緩喝下，敲了敲前額，試圖讓自己清醒一點，「最後結局不也一樣。不讓他死了這條心，還是會有下一次啊。」

 

「所以就這樣找死嗎？」陳立農冷冷說道，但最後還是忍不住扶起了這個連站著都困難的男人。

 

林彥俊搖頭拒絕了陳立農的幫忙，自己扶著牆走向浴室：「你不要管我了，現在你一碰到我，體溫都會上升，興奮得又麻又癢，這種感覺太可怕了，就算是為了你自己，不要再接近我了……」

 

陳立農看著他走進浴室，神情複雜地看著關上的門，輕聲說：「碰到體溫會上升，又興奮又麻又癢？可是這樣子的感覺，就算我什麼藥都沒吃，也一樣有啊。」

 

就這樣過了一段時間，浴室裡什麼聲音都沒有，陳立農忍不住敲門：「還好嗎？」

 

沒有任何反應。

 

陳立農著急地推門進去，拉開淋浴間的簾子，被灑下的水冰得打個冷戰，在角落裡看到了林彥俊渾身濕透地蜷縮著。

 

林彥俊痛苦地劇烈喘息，T恤和長褲已經被冷水澆透，粘在身體上隨著呼吸跟身體一同起伏。看到陳立農進來，林彥俊有些迷茫地看著他：「農農，怎麼辦？沖冷水怎麼一點用都沒有，還是好熱好難受……」

 

陳立農關掉淋浴，蹲下來伸手去扶他：「能站起來麼？我們先進屋。」

 

林彥俊面色潮紅地坐在瓷磚上，對他無力地搖了搖頭：「起不來……怎麼辦？一點力氣都沒有。連想自己解決都沒辦法……」

 

陳立農費力地脫掉他一身濕漉漉的衣服，擦乾抱到床上，自己跟著坐到他身旁，歎了口氣：「呐，我來幫你吧。」林彥俊躺在床上轉了身，皮膚貼著棉質的床單，又冷又熱。他看著陳立農嘴唇張合，覺得聲音忽遠忽近，聽不清楚他講了什麼，只能在迷糊間嗯了一聲回應。

 

迷濛間林彥俊只感覺自己被圈進了一個溫暖的懷抱中，他的欲望被一隻溫柔的手覆蓋著，併攏起輕輕摩挲，間或由下向上撩撥著。喉嚨一陣發緊，咬緊牙關不讓自己發出聲音，大腦裡僅存的一丁點理智告訴他這樣不行，不可以讓陳立農幫他做這種事。可是身體卻並不受意識操控地自作主張配合。

在理智和本能的掙扎中慌亂地抬頭尋找陳立農的臉，瞇著眼睛試圖聚焦，小聲叫了聲：「農農……」

 

林彥俊突然眼前一黑，原來是陳立農伸手覆蓋住了他的雙眼。

 

在黑暗中林彥俊看不到陳立農的神色，只感受到耳邊濕熱的氣息環繞並傳來低啞的聲音：「乖，別動……」林彥俊動了動嘴，卻發不出一點聲音。

 

於是只能乖乖地聽陳立農說的那樣呆著不動，準確地說，他的身體無力得沒有力氣動。於是只能喘息著任由著陳立農的手來回套弄，等待著被紓解的欲望。持續攀升的快感，他感覺自己呼吸越來越急促，大腦裡一片混亂，身體本能地迎合著陳立農的手。

 

他的大腦跟不上身體的反應，只能自欺欺人地想：是陳立農總比好，而且，因為是陳立農，只要相信就行。做完了一輪心理建設的他，即使現在眼前一片漆黑什麼都看不到都仍然覺得莫名的安心。興奮間，林彥俊迷糊地想，陳立農的技術怎麼會這麼好？

 

快感沿著脊椎不斷凝聚積累，直到高潮來臨，一陣熱流湧出，林彥俊大腦有著短暫的空白，等回過神來的時候，握著他的手裡已經是一片濕膩了。

 

好像整個世界都沉默了，只有他劇烈蓬勃的心跳聲，震耳欲聾。

 

林彥俊努力平復，伸手拉扯陳立農蓋在自己眼睛上的手：「農農我看不到……」

 

「別看。」陳立農的喘息也有些急促，覆蓋在眼睛上的手固執地紋風不動，聲音是壓抑卻溫柔，「好了麼？」

 

林彥俊握著陳立農的手腕想說好了可以了足夠了，可是在陳立農手中的前端卻不受控制地又興奮了起來。藥效和酒勁交織著糾纏著他不放，林彥俊漲紅著臉，感覺自己醉醺醺。陳立農的手又開始動了起來，可是這一次卻漫長得讓人無力，他似乎怎麼都無法射出來，最後陳立農不耐煩起來。

 

眼睛上的手鬆開，好不容易終於適應了光線，映入眼簾的是像是掉進水裡的陳立農，本來就是易發汗的體質，此時的陳立農被汗濕透了瀏海，他不耐地把前髮往後一梳，露出了額頭。此時的陳立農整個氣場都不一樣了，他抽出手，坐了起身，說：「算了，不管了。」

 

林彥俊還來不及想陳立農是什麼意思，陳立農的身體已經往下滑，低頭含住了他的前端，突如其來的刺激讓林彥俊大吃一驚，還沒反應過來之際，呻吟聲就溢出了口，立刻捂住嘴也來不及了。他逃避似的閉上了眼，感官卻異常明顯，他感覺到整個分身被溫暖地包裹住，前端被舌尖輕輕地刷過，隨後便是重重的吸吮。

 

「農、農農！」林彥俊抓著陳立農的胳膊，有些磕巴地喊著陳立農的名字。

 

陳立農含糊地嗯了一聲，猛地將他吞進口腔深處。

 

林彥俊再也忍不住急促地叫了出來，身體本能地向上拱起，欲望在瞬間崩潰決堤。似乎整個人被拋上了雲端，一切化為空白。

 

高潮一瞬間的精神麻痺逐漸退去，耳邊似乎又恢復了安靜。喘息未定的林彥俊茫然地看著陳立農緩緩爬上來，兩個人四目相對。林彥俊想起自己剛泄在他的口內，來以為自己會感覺羞愧，可是看到陳立農的眼裡，那裡藏著的溫柔和欲望完全表露了出來，不知道為什麼的，此刻的他只覺得心裡的某個角落莫名地柔軟起來。

 

酒氣上來的林彥俊又開始了傻笑，「我最喜歡農農了。」像每次喝醉一樣，他抱住他的脖子，吻上了他的嘴角。是的，林彥俊那堆數不盡的發酒瘋行為之一，就是手邊捉到人就親，妥妥的接吻狂。

 

陳立農一僵，苦笑著說：「每次都這樣，就算是我也會控制不住的啊。」

 

「嗯？」林彥俊又親了他一口，眼神迷蒙地看著他。

 

「我是說，」陳立農看著他的表情複雜，呢喃著，「因為是你先開始的，所以我不打算忍下去了。」

 

林彥俊張開嘴，還未等說話，就被陳立農低頭深深地吻了下去。

 

陳立農分開了他的雙腿，擠了過來，林彥俊難受地排斥著隨著吻而來的插入身後緩緩轉動按壓的手指，奇怪的異物感讓他難過得皺起了眉頭，毛骨悚然的感覺延著脊椎爬升。難受地想要躲開，可是那綿長的深吻卻讓他一再恍惚，再也無法拒絕陳立農的入侵。緊接著又一根手指擠了進來，兩根手指稍稍退出又繼續深入，急切地不斷地試探，按摩刺激著內壁，似乎在尋找著什麼。忽然按到了某一點，林彥俊渾身戰慄，受不了地弓起了身，他掙扎地躲開陳立農的唇，邊推邊慌亂地喊：「不行，陳立農！那裡不行！」

 

陳立農卻眼前一亮，有些得意地說：「是這裡麼？」

 

那個讓林彥俊渾身發麻的那個點被持續地按壓著，一陣陣酥麻的刺激不斷傳了上來。

 

此時，林彥俊羞恥的發現，他又硬了起來。

 

藥效明明早已經消散，可是為什麼被陳立農做了這種事也興奮起來了呢？太奇怪了，真的太奇怪了。恐懼佔滿了他的整個思緒，他顫抖著推著陳立農，可是大腦像當機了一樣，無法控制他的身體，只能不斷地、一遍又一遍地重複呼喚著陳立農的名字。

在他喊著「農農」的某一瞬間，陳立農沉下腰，徹底地進入了他。

 

疼，真他媽的疼。

 

林彥俊痛苦難耐地抱住陳立農的脖子，嘴上小聲呻吟著，心裡默默地咒罵著。那個本就不是為歡愛設計的器官，用來承受這麼大的壓迫實在過於勉強。論陳立農剛剛的挑逗有多高明，仍然無法取代他被進入一刹那的難受和疼痛，如果不是身處於被壓制著的狀態，他可能會跳起來跟陳立農打上一架。

 

可是每當他看到陳立農擁緊他汗濕的身體，珍重地輕吻著他的唇，下垂眼痴迷地看著他，他就無法控制地心臟狂跳。

 

「放鬆點，」陳立農額上的汗滴落了下來，過份繃緊的身體讓彼此都不好受，他用著最後的一絲耐心一邊安撫，一邊輕聲地說，「阿俊，再放鬆一點……」

 

一句話都說不出來了，林彥俊聽到陳立農一遍遍呼喚自己的名字讓他感到莫名安定，被珍視的感覺也讓他喜歡得不得了，他試著努力放鬆，張開嘴想要跟陳立農說些什麼，卻只是瀉出一片了喘息呻吟。

 

疼痛漸退，那個奇怪的點被陳立農的欲望磨擦著，興奮感開始不住地升騰擴散，身體被完全充滿的感覺也漸漸地清晰了起來。

 

陳立農稍稍退出，又用力挺進，在如此強烈的攻勢下，儘管身體本能地想要排斥異物，卻又只能隨著陳立農的抽動而不斷被迫接受和包裹，交合處開始發麻，內壁一片火熱燃起，快感沿著脊椎不斷蔓延。林彥俊眼前漸漸一片迷蒙，身體開始愉悅地配合和享受，再被更加用力的親吻和衝擊。

 

直到身體被狠狠地插入，內壁被一寸寸的浸潤，林彥俊忍不住用力地咬住陳立農的肩膀，顫抖著射在了他的身上，大腦徹底失去了思考的能力。

 

看著被做得昏過去的林彥俊，陳立農感覺到了前所未有的滿足感，是得到了渴望了十年的珍寶。他忍不坐親吻了下林彥俊的額頭，輕輕地把人抱起。在兩人舒適地躺在浴缸裡的時候，他想起了前段日子裡的一些事……

 

 

「你真的確定要再開《江睿清》嗎？」飯桌上，陽家大哥問陳立農。

 

「大嫂的預產期是這個月嗎？」陳立農沒有回應大哥的問題，反而看向大哥身邊的孕婦，「那就要更加小心了啦，如果有什麼動靜，隨時要叫人幫忙喔。」

 

溫柔美麗的大嫂笑了笑點了點頭，生產在即讓她身體虛耗很大，有一點有氣無力的，大哥看著他們兩個互動，又看看坐在一旁看好戲似的小弟，「立農我是認真的，你真的確定要再開《江睿清》嗎？我是不太懂你們娛樂圈，可是這戲我記得小時候已經很紅了，不是改編或再版的戲都很容易被罵嗎？太文藝的話沒票房，顧票房的話，原著粉和前作的支持者肯定不同意，會不會太吃力不討好？」

 

「這戲一定會中的。」陳立農堅定地說。

 

「容我提醒你一下，」陽睿文不合時宜地打斷了對話，「你的彥俊要得獎，除了輿論和票房之外，還有一個很大的阻力，你不會不知道的吧？雖然那邊一直以為只有範家是對手，但是如果你要達到目標，首先還是要先把那邊處理掉。」

 

「那邊……」陳立農捧起茶杯喝了口， 「再說吧。」


	8. 09

09

一直對自我要求很高的林彥俊很少會有被電話吵醒的時候，可是這時候的他實在是太累了，他迷迷糊糊地摸到電話按開，煩躁地說：「誰啊？」

 

電話那邊沉默了片刻，小心地問：「彥俊？你怎麼會在農農家？」

 

是尤長靖的聲音。

 

特有的高頻聲音刺激著林彥俊的耳膜，總覺得到好像哪裡不對勁，尤長靖怎麼可能會知道他在陳立農家裡？他急忙看了眼手機，才發現原來他拿的是陳立農的手機。

 

「農農呢？」電話裡尤長靖打了個哈欠，「最近都好長時間沒和他見面了，想著要不要找他吃個飯呢。正好你也在，乾脆大家一起來吃早餐吧！農農還在睡喔？」

 

林彥俊轉過頭，枕頭旁邊的是那個剛睡醒正迷迷糊糊地看著他的陳立農。

 

突然想到了什麼，林彥俊猛地坐起身。

 

「嘶！」尾椎突地竄起一陣椎心的刺痛，林彥俊痛得忍不住倒抽了一口涼氣，前一晚的回憶湧進大腦，訊息量過大使得他出現一片空白。陳立農拿過電話和尤長靖交談到掛了電話抬頭看他，他仍然陷入混亂之中，回不過神來。腦海裡不斷回蕩的都是「他和陳立農做了」、「是他主動的」、「他們做了很多次」這些個讓人不知所措又尷尬的事實。

 

林彥俊好不容易回過神來，眼前陳立農的臉不斷放大，大大的手伸了過來，順了順他睡得亂七八糟的頭髮：「你今天殺青吧？」

 

「啊？……嗯。」林彥俊慌忙躲開陳立農的手，心跳的頻率開始失常。聽到陳立農的聲音，讓他不停地回想起昨天晚上對方溫柔地理順他汗濕的額發時，伴隨而來的激烈侵入和附贈在他耳邊的濕熱的吻，「還不夠，阿俊，還不夠……」使得他心虛地覺得自己的臉在發燙，而這個十年來一直都是一個很平常的舉動，對現在的他來說都是無法面對，大腦亂成一團。

 

陳立農收起了失落的神情，被躲開的手拐了個彎搔了搔自己的腦袋，下了床：「我去洗個澡，你先收拾一下，等下我送你回去劇組。」

 

陳立農坦然的態度，讓林彥俊迷惑了，其實昨天晚上什麼都沒發生過吧？他們不過就像平常一樣，喝醉了酒一起睡了一夜而已……吧？踩著虛浮的腳步翻找著陳立農家中自己的換洗衣物，虛軟的腳和痠痛的腰似乎在恥笑自己的自欺欺人，昨天如果只是一場夢就好了，林彥俊煩躁地想。

 

今天只剩下最後一場告白戲了，這場戲的他只需要背對著女主角講一堆有的沒有的，再最後一刻轉過身告白就行。這樣子的過程，不用面對張盼盼，什麼深情的話他還是說得出口的，即使昨天晚上這個女人聯合了別人套路他幾乎讓人把他給強上了。幾乎……這個認知又讓他想起了昨天晚上跟陳立農在床上的事，兩耳不受控制地發熱。

 

「拍到最後一場你才知道害羞嗎？」導演從身後不遠處走來，看著林彥俊紅起來的耳朵忍不住調侃到。

 

林彥俊有些尷尬地摸了摸鼻子，已經到了最後一場戲，導演也不為難他，拍了拍他的肩膀就走了。再次剩下自己一個人，看著不遠處跟工作人員不知道在溝通什麼的陳立農，林彥俊的心又亂了起來。

他和陳立農做了這個事實像是廣播一樣在他腦海中不停迴盪著，更可怕的是心底總有把聲音提醒著他，他按開陳立農的手機，而且是和陳立農酒後亂性的第二天，用陳立農的手機接到了尤長靖的電話。

 

是尤長靖啊，陳立農真正愛著的尤長靖。

 

林彥俊有點懊惱地想。

 

張盼盼早已在佈景上等著他，滿臉純良的樣子就根以往一樣，就像昨天發生的事跟她無關一樣，女人，果然有點可怕。

 

林彥俊感覺身後像是有人在喊他，他轉過頭想要回應，卻在這時看到了此刻最不想看到的人之一 –范丞丞。

 

「你……」

 

「你昨天怎麼回事？」范丞丞還沒等林彥俊說完，伸出手一把揪住他的臉假裝用力捏著，「手機沒人聽也就算了，微信也不看，家裡電話也不接？昨晚問小五他明明說把你送回去了啊！」

 

林彥俊馬上意會過來陽睿文幫自己瞞了他，「我吃了藥就睡了嘛……」本來就沒什麼肉的臉即使只是輕捏還是會有點疼痛，剛要掙脫，范丞丞就先放開了手，於是他只能伸手揉著自己臉問，「你明知道我討厭電話響的，沒事怎麼突然就給我打電話了？」

 

范丞丞揉了揉眉間，眼底閃過一絲絲的疲憊，「就突然感覺心有點慌，莫名其妙的擔心起你來了。可是打你手機沒有人接，訊息又不讀不回，小五說你在家但打你家座機又沒回應，問盼盼又說你們昨晚很早就分開了，真讓人擔心死了……」

 

林彥俊瞄了眼站在佈景裡的張盼盼，白色的燈打到她臉上顥得有幾分陰森，林彥俊露出了一個疏離又冷淡的笑意：「是啊，分開之後小五就來接我了，該不會是為了看我是不是還活著就特地過來吧？」

 

范丞丞攬過他的脖子，假裝生氣地對他說：「我好心來看你你那諷刺的語氣是怎麼回事？」才說完范丞丞看著林彥俊臉上突然露出了脆弱神情，驚訝得有點不知所措，林彥俊上一次露出這樣的神情，已經是十年前剛出道從閻峰手裡逃出來的時候了。

 

林彥俊扭頭把臉埋在他頸邊，伸手環上他的腰：「丞丞真好……」

 

走過來的陳立農停住腳步看著他們，一瞬間失神。

 

林彥俊鬆開手，笑著轉過身正打算走，然後就看到了面前的陳立農。陳立農掃了眼不知所措的林彥俊，淡淡地說：「你要不要去和女主角確認一下你們倆的站位？」

 

「哦。」林彥俊不敢看他，說著就要往張盼盼那邊去。

 

「什麼鬼啦！」范丞丞一把揪住他的後衣領，「導演剛剛說了還要一個小時之後才拍呢，你們先聊，我去陪會兒盼盼。」

 

陳立農抬手看了眼手錶，「不行，我等下要飛上海，馬上就得走了。」

 

「你時間那麼趕還過來有病啊。」范丞丞吐槽說，「那我先送你出門吧。」范丞丞推著陳立農的肩膀向門外，突然發現新大陸一樣地指著他肩頸上隱現在襯衫後領的牙印說，「喲喲喲！昨天和哪個火辣熱情的美女纏綿了一夜？改當投資人好豔福喔！快給我老實交代！」

 

陳立農一怔，「無聊，」淡定扒開揪著衣領不放的手，回頭對不知道在發什麼呆的林彥俊說，「這個佈景有個溝，你等下留意一下它的位置，小心不要踩空……」

 

林彥俊盯著他開合的雙唇，大腦還停留在剛剛范丞丞說的話，發現自己完全理解不了陳立農說的是什麼，只是耳根微紅地點頭答應，神情尷尬地轉身找張盼盼對戲。

 

范丞丞看著他失了魂似的樣子，捅了捅旁邊陳立農，「他怎麼就走了？你們倆今天是怎麼了？感覺怪怪的。」

 

林彥俊伸出手，輕輕地撫摸了張盼盼的臉，微笑著轉過身背對著她，一步一步向前走，聲音溫柔地說：「一直以來我都覺得自己不是群體生物，似乎獨自一個也可以好好活著。可是總有一個人，當我以為自己已經習慣孤獨的時候憑空出現了，毫無章法的打破了這樣子的自欺欺人，讓我了解到原來我還是渴望被了解，渴望被擁抱，渴望被珍惜，也讓我發現，原來我還有愛人的能力。」林彥俊看著鏡頭深情地念完了一段，回過頭看向張盼盼，「很希望能夠和我愛著的人互相了解，互相擁抱，互相珍惜。」

 

按照劇本，這時候林彥俊應該要邊講「你願意和我成為相守一生的人嗎」邊一步步走回張盼盼的身邊求婚的，可是就在林彥俊的「你」字還沒有講完，不小心踩歪踏到了剛剛陳立農所說的溝裡。

 

往下倒的時候，林彥俊用盡最後的力氣轉了轉身子，只要臉沒事，受什麼傷對他來說都問題不大。

 

可是沒想到這樣一轉身，導致後腦敲到了地板上，讓他直接昏了過去。


End file.
